


短篇：【新快】醉酒——番外

by MoonBlackCat



Category: Magic Kuaidou/名探偵コナン/新快/新K
Genre: M/M, 工藤新一 - Freeform, 怪盗基德 - Freeform, 新k, 新快 - Freeform, 黑羽快斗 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:22:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22266331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonBlackCat/pseuds/MoonBlackCat
Summary: 前情请见Lofter《短篇：【新快】醉酒》是喝酒喝多了犯胃病的斗子被新一带回家几天后受到惩罚的故事。
Relationships: 工藤新一X黑羽快斗
Kudos: 81





	短篇：【新快】醉酒——番外

清晨。

黑羽快斗睁开了眼睛，意外的发现这次自己的胃病居然两天就好全了。

看了看身边空荡荡的床铺，估摸着新一又先出去工作了之后，快斗一个鸽子翻身，灵巧地下了床铺。

嗯，感觉不错。快斗想着，却也没有忘记前天工藤新一说的，要把他干死在床上的话。

所以还是得装一下吧……不然怕是要小命不保……黑羽快斗暗搓搓的抹了一把冷汗，随后满面春光的打开了房门，却发现工藤新一端着一杯热水站在门口。

快斗的笑容瞬间凝固在了脸上。

完了完了完了完了工藤新一为什么还在家！！！黑羽快斗暗自哀嚎一声，然后身体快过大脑的，先一步装出了虚弱的样子。

“新一……”快斗委委屈屈地喊道，“……疼……”

“又开始疼了？”工藤新一忙将手中的热水放下，搂着快斗，轻轻的揉按着他的胃部。

“……嗯……”快斗面上装的像了个十成十，心里却笑的花枝乱颤。

新一居然信了！！！哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈——

“好些了吗？”工藤新一满脸担忧地道，让黑羽快斗心里看的有些不是滋味儿。

“还不行吗？那我去给你煮点粥——”话还未说完，黑羽快斗终于忍不住了，大喊一声：“新一其实我早就好了！！！”

看着工藤新一转过来时带着危险气息的眼眸，黑羽快斗突然觉得——

——哦吼，好像玩脱了。

“……什么时候好的？”工藤新一勾起唇角，扳着黑羽快斗的肩，硬生生的把他压回了床上，问到。

“……今……今天早上……就……感觉不疼了……”黑羽快斗被工藤新一这仿佛要吃人般的气势给吓到了，支支吾吾地道。

“好，那前天的惩罚——”

“……惩……惩罚就算……算了吧……”黑羽快斗越说越小声，最后只能够紧闭嘴巴，带着一丝丝的恐慌看着工藤新一。

“惩罚是不可能免的，不过——稍微减轻一点也可以——”工藤新一说着，从黑羽快斗身上起来了，在黑羽快斗略带恐慌又皆是疑惑的眼神中打开了一个抽屉，开始翻箱倒柜起来。

“呐，今天去逛街吧，快斗——这就是惩罚。”工藤新一在翻找的同时，对着快斗说了一句。快斗楞了一下，呆呆的道：“就这样？”

“嗯，就这样——会带你去甜品店的。”工藤新一说完，手里拿着一个粉红色的扎口小口袋，关上了抽屉，直直向快斗走来，“带上吧。”

“这是什么？”快斗看着那个粉红色的小口袋，好奇的道。

“转身。”工藤新一说完，就拍了拍快斗的臀部。

“……哦……”快斗依言乖乖转过了身子，下一秒却被工藤新一直接扒下了裤子：“新一你干什么！！！”

“惩罚。”工藤新一说完，就将一个圆圆的，滑溜溜的物体塞进了快斗的后穴。

“呜！新一不要——”黑羽快斗挣扎着——曾经跟工藤新一玩过这么多花样，他又怎么会不知道这是什么！！！

这是跳蛋啊！！！

“新一……不……不是说……唔……去逛街的吗……”黑羽快斗感觉到一个不属于自己身体的异物在后穴里，都不知道有多难受。他回过头，用水汪汪的眼睛看着工藤新一，祈求着他能将那物拿出来。

“带着这个逛。”工藤新一好笑的轻拍了一下怪盗圆润紧实的臀部，惹来怪盗一声不满的喊叫。

“啊，对了，是两个哦——”说完，工藤新一又猝不及防地放了一个进去。

“啊！工藤新一！”黑羽快斗被刺激到红了眼眶，他死死的盯着工藤新一，眼中盛了一半的怒火。

“这是惩罚，请记住，小偷先生。”工藤新一说完，又拿了一串串珠塞在了穴口：“为了避免它掉下来。”他解释道。

“那……那你不许开很大的档次！”黑羽快斗最终屈服了，但依旧是一脸警惕的看着工藤新一。

“好好，答应你，不会开的很大的。”工藤新一说完，就帮他把西裤提起来，扎上皮带：“你是扮基德上瘾了？不是穿皮裤就是穿紧身西裤。”

“习惯了嘛……”黑羽快斗红着脸，却还是任由对方帮他扎皮带。

“穿上。”工藤新一丢了一件略显宽大的银白色外套给黑羽快斗，黑羽伸手接住，发现意外地跟自己的内衬和紧身黑色西裤很搭。

“不错嘛名侦探终于知道要怎么搭衣服才好看了——想当初我可是教了好久——”黑羽快斗拉长音调吐槽到，工藤新一被他说的都有些不好意思了，以前他确实是不会搭衣服，天天都是穿着校服出门。

黑羽穿上外套，带上了一顶有着黑色字母纹样的白色鸭舌帽，对工藤新一说道：“走吧名侦探——去逛街咯！”

“你一点都不担心我打开？”工藤新一看着黑羽快斗那跳脱的样子，无奈地道。

“无所谓啦！甜品才是最重要的！走啦名侦探——”

然而，黑羽快斗现在还不知道，当名侦探真的打开之后，他真是是连甜品都顾不上了……

云槐。

“呜哇！果然还是云槐的甜品最好吃啊呜哇——”黑羽快斗看着自己面前的一桌甜品，开心的欢呼起来。“没救了你——”工藤新一无奈的扶额，“无可救药的甜品控啊——”

“啊呜——这个新品樱花蛋糕好好次！张嘴——”黑羽快斗舀起一勺蛋糕，送到了工藤新一嘴里。

工藤新一愣了一下，但随后在黑羽快斗充满了希翼的眼神中还是张嘴吃下了那一口蛋糕。

“好腻……你是怎么吃下去的？”工藤新一皱了皱眉，看着黑羽快斗道。

“你不觉得很好次——呜！工藤……新一你……”黑羽快斗还没说完话，就被一声从喉咙里发出的无法抑制的一声呜咽给打断了——工藤新一把两个跳蛋都开了。

虽然只是一档，但是也足以给黑羽快斗带来无限的刺激。

“当然是作为你给我吃了一个这么甜的蛋糕的代价啊，你明知道我不吃甜的——”工藤新一眯起眼睛，看着红晕逐渐走上脸颊的黑羽快斗，嘴角流露出了一丝笑容。

恶魔终于露出原形，看向了瑟瑟发抖的小白鸽，对他出手了。

“新一……关掉嘛……”黑羽快斗用足尖蹭了蹭工藤新一的小腿，示意爱人能将他身体里那个不停在震动的、令他感到异常难受的小东西关掉。

“等一下，等你把甜品吃完。”工藤新一说着，同时将一盘黑森林蛋糕推到了快斗的面前。

“唔……好吧……一档还稍微好受些……”黑羽快斗和工藤新一都在一起这么久了，什么胡天胡地的事儿没干过？他要是连这点承受能力都没有别说是能不能晚上去承受新一的“爱抚”了，能保证自己能起床还有不在每一次晕过去都难。

但就在黑羽快斗刚拿勺子挖了一勺蛋糕的时候，工藤新一赫然拉高了两个档次。

“啊——”那一瞬间的刺激让黑羽快斗忍不住惊呼出声，但随后又意识到了这里是公共场合，忙用手捂住嘴巴。勺子“当啷”一下掉落在盘子里，巨大的刺激让他的眼中泛起了泪花，眼尾通红，嘴里呜呜地发出不清楚的声音。

“工……藤……”黑羽快斗终于颤抖着吐出了两个字，却是包含了滔天的怒火。工藤新一却也不畏惧，他笑眯眯地道：“宝贝，这可是惩罚。”

“惩罚……回家再弄……不行吗……”黑羽快斗要哭出来了——就算是惩罚，也不应该在这种地方啊！他怎么……怎么可能在这种地方呻吟出声！

“听话，宝贝儿，我们马上就回去了，好吗？”工藤新一看到恋人这么难受的样子，不禁心软了，便稍稍调低了一档。

“嗯……”黑羽快斗抹了抹泪花，重新拾起勺子，一勺一勺的挖着蛋糕。

“不会再有这种惩罚了，我答应你——顶多是在家里，好吗？”工藤新一看着黑羽快斗，终是于心不忍，拉开椅子，走上前去，抱住了黑羽快斗。

“哼……”黑羽快斗赌气般地扭过头去，却又因为工藤新一骤然调高的档次生生转了回来。

“你……新一是大坏蛋！”黑羽快斗愤愤的看着工藤新一——这家伙，居然……居然……用跳蛋强迫自己转头看他！！！

“我的快斗宝贝居然不看我，我好伤心哦——”工藤新一故意拉长音调，但是将手插进了裤兜里并且被黑羽快斗看在眼里的这一举动……怎么看也不像是伤心的样子吧！！！

“我……我们打包带回去吧……行不行……新一……”黑羽快斗快要忍受不住了，后穴里一阵阵传来的快感让他每每都不禁想缴械投降，化成一滩水软倒在工藤新一的怀里。

“好——服务员，麻烦打包……”

听到这句话，黑羽快斗脑中的一根弦骤然崩断，身体一下子软倒，倒在了椅子的靠垫上，任由快感侵蚀着自己的身体。

后面工藤新一说了什么他其实已经听不清楚了，耳鸣一阵一阵的，快感不断地冲刷着他反应迅速的大脑，使之变得迟钝。

身体腾空了，他能感觉到是工藤把他抱起来了。

“快斗，再忍一忍，马上就到家了，好吗？”

他听不清自己说了什么，但他好像是很小声地答应了一声。

……

“快斗，快斗？怎么样？”工藤新一的声音在耳边回荡，黑羽快斗迷迷糊糊的睁开了眼睛，他能感觉到自己脸上火热热的，脸应该很红吧？

“唔……新一……难受……”黑羽快斗不安的扭动着身躯，被情欲蒸红的眼睛带着一层薄雾看着工藤新一。

“这就帮你取出来……去洗个澡吧，好吗？快斗？”说着，工藤新一轻轻褪下了他的黑色紧身西裤，看到裤子后方一片湿润，再看了看后穴，那里的液体已经多到连串珠都不能完全阻挡了。

“好多水……快斗……你真辣……”工藤新一看了看自己指尖拉出的银丝，“快斗……好棒啊……”

“唔……快点……快点……”黑羽快斗能感受到自己的西裤已经被脱下来了。但是后穴里的小道具依旧没有拿出来，于是，他两腿忍不住较紧，感受着后穴里物件的活动，发出了细弱蚊蝇的呻吟。

“好。”工藤新一先是撤出了串珠，随后再将手伸进去轻轻抠挖——明明跳蛋的尾部是有一条线的，但是他偏偏要将手指伸进去。

“唔……呜啊……”黑羽快斗难耐的蜷起身子，口中发出断断续续的呜咽声。

终于，两颗跳蛋都被拿出来了，嗡嗡震颤的小玩具被丢在一旁，可怜兮兮的滴着水。工藤新一盯着快斗有些微微红肿的穴口，想了想待会让他去洗澡的可能性，许久，才褪下自己的裤子，热腾腾的巨物一下子弹了出来。

工藤新一伸手去摸床头柜的套套，却被快斗拉住了手。

“不……不要……就这样……直接进……”快斗难耐着扭着身躯，“快点……”

“……你可不要后悔哦？”工藤新一说完，就把他的身子抱了起来，然后，狠狠的对准自己的巨物，往下一按！

“啊！好……哈啊……呜……好深……呜……”黑羽快斗的眼角瞬间被逼出了眼泪，“新……新一……”

“快斗宝贝，我们换个地玩玩儿？”工藤新一勾起唇角一笑，慢慢的从床上扶起快斗，然后托着他的屁股，往房间门外走去。

“啊！哈……你……你要去！去哪儿……”黑羽快斗被猝不及防的突然深入，他吓得紧紧的抱住了工藤新一，嘴里喘着粗气，眼尾通红。

“想去哪里玩？浴室？厨房？书房？还是……阳台？”工藤新一坏笑着说出最后一个选项，却是惹得黑羽快斗一瞬间绞紧了后穴，呜咽着落下泪来。

“嘶……放松，快斗。”工藤新一感觉这力道大的他都要被夹断了，他拍了拍对方及时但此刻却紧绷着的臀部，道。

“呜……放松……放松……”黑羽快斗自己控制着肌肉，稍微放松了些。

但随后，他又在惊叫声中夹紧了臀部。

“工藤新一！不要……啊！哈啊……呜……嗯……”黑羽快斗眼睁睁的看着工藤新一抱着他走到了窗台旁边，将他放在了开着窗户的窗台边沿，手紧紧搂着他的腰——虽然他上身的衣服并没有被脱掉，但是一想到外面有可能会有人会看到，心里就紧张的不行。

“呜呜……新一……不要在这……呜啊……啊！哈啊……太……太快……呜……不行……”黑羽快斗被硬生生的干出了哭腔，他哭泣着摇头，承受着这无边无际的快感。

“现在……呜……现在是白天……呜啊……”黑羽快斗难受的、断断续续吐出了这样一句话。

“哈啊——啊！”黑羽快斗被硬生生的操射了，白浊一瞬间喷发而出。工藤新一微微抬高了他的大腿，使他能够在自己的那个角度看到自己被干成了深红的红肿小穴。

“不……不要……”

工藤新一足足把他干到昏厥了六次，黑羽快斗每次都是被操晕过去又被干醒过来，眼睛哭的通红。怪盗低声下气地恳求着自己的爱人，对方却在一通案件通话后，终于是放过了自己，却在临出门前又往躺在床上的他后穴塞进了一根粗黑的按摩棒，用小环环住了黑羽快斗的物什，不让他射精。随后，又用他特制的、小偷先生解不开的手铐把人的手拴在了床头，这才心满意足的出了门。

工藤新一出去之后，发现案件异常的简单，但他还是故意的慢慢拖着时间，一直拖到了晚上。

晚上。

“快斗，我回来了。”工藤新一推开房门，对着房里喊道。

门内没有回应。

工藤新一上前去查看，发现他的小偷先生居然晕过去了，身前的性器还被紧紧束着，整根通红，后穴的按摩棒还在兢兢业业地工作着。工藤新一走上前，把按摩棒抽出来，惹得快斗一声嘤咛，他又取下了那个小环，看着性器颤颤巍巍的吐露着白浊，又发现快斗依旧没有醒来的迹象——应该是被累狠了，才后知后觉的有点愧疚。

算了，惩罚就到此为止吧。工藤新一想着，抱起爱人走进浴室，用温水给他细细的擦拭着。

……第二天下午。

“呜……腰好痛……起不来了……”黑羽快斗在床上一动不动，唯一动的只有眼睛。身后被使用过度的穴口隐隐作痛，稍微一动就疼的不行。

“快斗？你醒……唔！”工藤新一刚刚走进房间，就发现黑羽快斗醒了。但他还没说完话，就被黑羽快斗强忍着疼痛死命扔了的一个枕头砸中了。

“工藤新一！你……”黑羽快斗一开口，工藤新一就发现他的声音异常的沙哑，忙去打了一杯温水，放了些蜂蜜，拿着小勺一勺一勺地喂着黑羽快斗。

“惩罚完了，感觉如何？”工藤新一笑着问道。

“你……你好过分！”黑羽快斗生气地道，“出去！！！”

“宝贝……别生气了啊……”工藤新一坐到床边，他把黑羽快斗扶起来，轻轻抱了下黑羽快斗，安慰道。

“嗯……好吧……但是……我腰好痛……”黑羽快斗哭丧着脸道。工藤新一帮他揉了揉，“记住如果还下次还会有惩罚哦……”

“啊？！你是什么魔鬼吗！！！”

END

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢阅读！❤️


End file.
